


Calculating Coughs and the Idiot Next Door

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Broadway, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Musical References, Musicals, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Reunion Sex, Roommates, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Singing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex with your best friend in the next room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and his long-distance, Broadway singer Kristiane are reunited in New York after five months apart. Tom dirty talking Kristie to get her into bed, but they aren’t alone in her apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculating Coughs and the Idiot Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> There was a long pause as Tom thought over my question.

His pause put me on edge. I was standing on a plauteau of the sexual need, about ready to pounce on the man, but now he had me worrying that we discussing a possible breakup already. Pragmatically, I whispered, “Can you fuck me first? All the promises of multiple orga-“

Tom burst out laughing, his face a sheet of unexpected joy. His entire body relaxed before my eyes, the rigid demeanor replaced by graceful Tom in full command of his frame.

I wasn’t expecting his response.

Nor was he expecting mine apparently.

“Oh, Kristiane…”  His arms swallowed me up in an embrace. Into my hair, still laughing, he said, “You never cease to amaze me with your directness. I can never guess what’s going to come out of your mouth.”

“You got me hot and turned on with the talk of jerking off and multiple orgasms, voice kinks, and the being quiet with Terry in the next room thing… Then you’re talking about a possible break up. One problem at a time. If we break-up, I probably won’t want to have sex with you, so a fuck first.” To my complete, utter astonishment and bewilderment, the man was still laughing.

If nothing else, at least the tension was gone.

Pushing me out to arm’s length in front of him, he said mirthfully, “I adore you. I really, really do. False alarm, my love.”

Folding my arms across my chest, I sighed with disgust. “I don’t understand.”

“I’ve underestimated you again, shamefully.”

“Explain.”

“I’d rather fuck you,” he said with a wink, his right eyebrow lifting with the powerful suggestion.

Reaching for his belt buckle, I said, “You’ve got until we’re both naked to explain, Tommy Boy. There were promises of multiple orgasms.” I pulled the leather from the loops with a flourish and dropped it on the floor unceremoniously. Unfastening his button and unzipping his jeans, I huffed, “I’m not even naked yet.”

Around a sultry grin, Tom hinted, “I don’t need you naked to bring you to orgasm, love.” He was laughing again to the stupefied look on my face; he was too damn good at the whole seduction thing, the voice thing, the charming thing and I was fumbling with his pants with little to no grace. He walked me backwards towards my bed.

Scrunching my t-shirt in his hands, he yanked the soft black cotton from the secure place around the waistband of my jeans. “You, my love, are a fascinating woman.” He pulled the garment off, quickly holding my arms above my head before I went back to my pursuit of his trousers. Throwing the room back into the dark eroticism he’d successfully ensnared us in a few minutes before he closed the space between us, his body skimming mine, his grip at my elbows tight but yielding if I needed to be free of his restraining me. He brushed his lips over mine just barely, and then lowered his gaze to my breasts, visibly rising and falling with my quickened breath.

Easing my arms down, Tom led them to the small of my back, folding them together, and my hands holding the opposite elbow. He took it slow, watching my chest and my breathing for signs of distress. Though I was both nervous and excited, I remained calm. Tom was nothing like my previous boyfriend, only in that they were both men and involved with me. Softly he asked, “Does this scare you?”

His eyes leveled on mine to see me shake my head, denying that he could. Considering how good Tom was to me, he could never hurt me, even if I asked it of him.

Tracing the v that my bra created, Tom’s fingertip grazed over my skin from one shoulder down over the swell of my breast to the point in the middle up to the other shoulder. He took his time measuring every centimeter with his eyes along the way. As if he were discussing the weather, he commented, “A clasp in the front.” His finger reversed its path, going back the way it came.

My chest heaved with the heightened sensation of that tiny fleetig touch. My heart took up a steady gallop with giddy anxiousness alighting my pores in an aroused tingle.

Tom paused at the clasp underneath my breasts with a light double tap before resuming his tantalizing torture. What happened to the must have Kristie, must have Kristie now Tom?

Whispering in my ear, he growled, “Trying to puzzle me, love? You do love to give me a hard time, because I take it so well. Isn’t that what you said?”

He led my hand inside his open zip to touch his cock. A whoosh of air exhaled from my lungs with the fresh wave of heat dropped to my core. I very nearly swooned from the overload to my system, my legs rubbery, and the rest of me feeling heavy and weighed down by the enormous want for him to do something other than tease. I didn’t respond to his question, instead focusing on the impossible task of withstanding more of Tom’s sensual touching and words.

“You give me a hard on, my love.”

I felt Tom’s fingertips on both shoulders, feather light, a hint of a touch and I nearly jumped. His words turning me anxious, and I withdrew my hand from his pants as if he’d scorched me. In truth, I didn’t quite know how to respond to bedroom talk.

That phantom touch descended down my arms slowly, at an even pace, my center of gravity pulling out from the middle of me to lean into it. I was being split, and I didn’t mind. I threw my head back, a strangled moan sounding from my throat.

Pensively, with eyebrows knotted together above his nose, Tom confessed lowly, “I was concerned for you, my love.” His caress ascended back up my arm once he reached my elbow. “I wanted to be sensitive to your past, all you went through. I love that our physical…” He was struggling with a way to phrase it, I could tell as his fingers stalled at my breasts, no longer focused on my skin, rather the thoughts in his head.

I blinked, finding his blank expression so sweet and endearing. I finally understood what all this was about. “Tom,” I stated vacantly. “Are you trying to tell me that you are a red-blooded man with sexual needs?”

“Yes.”

“And as much as you enjoy making love to me, there will be times that you just want to fuck me?”

His expression looked equal amounts happy, surprised, relieved, perplexed and amazed. I was going to need a leash or a muzzle for his eyebrows as they were all over his forehead, arching, lifting, furrowing all at once. I loved watching his face in quiet moments when I gave him something solid to ponder over. This was everything I missed when we were on the phone.

I wanted to reach up and touch him, but I kept my arms and hands where he put them at the small of my back. It was a small concession in the grand scheme of emotions and turmoil between us, something he wanted, instead of being caught up in my past. “I was used as a human blow-up doll for a long time. But Tom, with you, it’s different. You treat me with love and respect in and out of the bedroom, that’s the difference. I trust you.”

One of his hands dug into my hair, fisting in the back of my head, and the other one held my crossed arms behind me, gripping them together. It wasn’t rough, but passionate and perfect. My boyfriend was positively speechless, and I was very proud that I could shut him up as well as he could shut me up.

I smiled, “A wise man once told me that I don’t have to be a victim of my past. I can choose to heal instead of bury it.”

“I told you that.”

“You are a wise man, baby.”

The searing, molten lava kiss that followed was one I would not soon forget. Tom took back control of the seduction, rocking his erection into me, pressing my body into his, and commanding every pore to bend to his will. Within minutes, he had me bent over my bed, my cheek pressed into the sheets, his hands held my arms down into my back and it took everything I had in me not to plead with him verbally to take me already.

He hovered over my back, checking that I was okay with all he was doing. He whispered a reminder, “We have to keep quiet, my love. We aren’t completely alone.” His hand molded itself against the curve of my ass, then rubbed in a circular motion before squeezing the flesh.

I bit my lower lip, doing my best to manage the helpless whimpering. Tom had me in a submissive position and completely at his mercy to the pace he set, and I was loving every moment. I liked Tom in control since my background as a lover was limited to me lying there while a man found his climax. I rarely ever participated until Tom entered my life.

My lover was committed to showing me focused pleasure on me. He wanted me to know pleasure that I’d never experienced. I gave him the permission to be selfish, find his euphoria with me, if that’s what he needed but Tom would never be selfish like that. Even if we were intimate for gratification alone, he would see that I enjoy every touch, every sensation. Tom would never be completely satisfied unless I finished with him.

Tom thrust his hips against my ass, his erection prominent against the seam of my jeans. The jolt sent a shock of pleasure through me, and it took all my self-control not to cry out. “Are you frightened, love?” My boyfriend leaned over me, concerned that I wouldn’t enjoy this.

Breathlessly, I whispered urgently, “Only that you won’t make me come soon.”

The man licked the center of my back along my spine as he rocked his cock against my hips. My center felt heavier, sinking with liquid arousal spilling from me, a gigantic gaping hollow of want for the man content to tease me unmercifully with the promise of sex. Tom’s hand snuck from the curve of my hip between my legs that he spread with his foot. His hand slipped along my bottom to my aching center. All he did was press up and I writhed against that small compression to my runaway desire. I chanted my boyfriend’s name into the mattress, covering my noise as best I could.

“Do you want to come now, my love?”

Tom didn’t wait for me to catch my breath enough to answer. Instead my lover stripped my jeans and panties from my legs, and had me step out of them. He replaced his hand along my folds, covering my sex with his hand and stayed perfectly still.

Mad with lust, I jerked my middle over his fingers for relief from the ache. “That’s it, my love. Show me. Let me feel you come.”

Within seconds, I was bearing down on his hand as a source of friction.

I strained.

He pressed.

I rotated.

He circled.

Intensely frustrated on the precipice, I panted out, “Tom, please… can’t…”

I was so close, so close to orgasm, but it wasn’t enough. “You are so beautiful,” he intoned. “So flushed…” His long deft fingers, slick with my arousal, glided between my folds to my swollen clitoris. He circled twice, and my orgasm tore through me devastatingly. The whole world stalled, went blissfully quiet for a split second and then fireworks, explosions, a symphony of peaceful chaos.

I was a mass of flesh, my bones melted to the heat of my lover’s talent. I barely noticed when Tom unthreaded my arms from the small of my back and rested them against the mattress. Adjusting me on the bed, he rolled me over and removed the last garment of clothing I wore, my bra. Hovering over me, he made to kiss me again with that teasing almost brush. With a self-satisfied grin, he stated, “That’s one.”

Before I could fully recover from my shattered, fractured world, Tom was kneeling on the floor with his head between my thighs. He’d propped my feet up on the edge of the mattress. I felt his tongue quest along my center, a sure caress along the crease of my. Harshly I whispered, “Oh God, Tom…”

I was worried, both that I’d not be able to keep quiet and that I might overdose on excess euphoria. I grabbed a pillow to shove my face into as Tom dipped his tongue within me. Alternating between broad bold strokes, twirling, swirling, circling and quick flicks along that bundle of nerves, he was lifting me to another magical crescendo. He pressed two fingers deep into my channel to massage me from the inside out.

My bowed and my thighs clamped around his head, my body no longer under my control. I was sailing through sensation, the spring compressing impossibly tight, a thumping through my veins echoed the hammering of my heart, the physical and emotional one. The sensation was enormous and my mind could only concentrated on the pleasure at the responsibility of the man I loved. His voice rumbled and vibrated against my clit, my entire body convulsing with climax with Tom’s two fingers pressed deep within me.

Joining me on the bed, Tom cooed softly, “So beautiful, love. And that’s two!”

I was still lost in the peace of completion, my muscles pulsing around his fingers, and it felt like complete heaven. I was relaxed and sated. My boyfriend slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me, when my channel stopped clinching around his welcome intrusion. Kissing languidly, he tasted of me when his tongue explored inside my mouth. Despite having recovered from two earth-shattering, mind-altering orgasms, my hips moved with his fingers. Smoothly, I elevated to meet his press inwards and retreated when he did.

This was a relaxed display of control, and there was a beautiful synchronicity to it. He pressed forward and I lifted to meet him. He retreated those lovely long fingers and I relaxed. Pulling out of the kiss, he met my gaze with a look of awe, “Shall we go for another?”

My pelvis surged off the bed as Tom found that elusive spot inside that blew the top off my head with gratification so intense the world dulled and flashes appeared before my eyes. Tom’s fingers crooked and massaged that erogenous zone in a come hither motion and oh my God, I was about to come hither. I covered a sob with a cough very unconvincingly. I combed my fingers through Tom’s long black hair, holding onto something, anything. I yanked him down so his forehead rested on mine and our eyes locked.

I panted his name into his open mouth, content to watch his effect on my body. Over and over, in tandem with his fingers inside me, I brokenly huffed, “Tom… Tom… Tom… Oh, Tom… oh… I… Tom!”

With my skin on hyper alert, I felt a trickle of sweat slide from my temple into my hair from the exertion of our playing, but I was nowhere near done. Tom wasn’t showing any signs of being done either, his engorged cock rested along my thigh. His up close and personal gaze slid from my eyes to my lips and back again, fascinated with the mantra of his name pouring from me. Prudence tapped him on the shoulder reminding him that weren’t truly alone, as he glanced at the wall separating us from Terry. The libidinous lover won out and he didn’t bother muffling my sounds of ecstasy. He loved hearing his name in the throes of passion when he was responsible.

“Kristiane,” it was that sinful sexy whisper that tickled my eardrums and ticked all my damn boxes. “Kristiane, let me see you come alive for me.”

“Tom – mmm – ohhhhh – you… Tom…”

His fingers increased in tempo, stroking faster, harder, fucking sweeter. “Come for me, love. Come now.”

My hips rocketed off the bed as I surrendered to the swell of pleasure, I came violently, my orgasm intensified by the two prior. Tom moved away from me, my mind barely registering the movement as I was dazed and unable to utter a sound, my voice paralyzed by the endorphins marching through me. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes, my body shivered in the aftershocks and felt warm liquid oozing from me to the insides of my thighs. Then I felt Tom there, the head of his cock at my entrance, seeking his grand finale.  

His hand cupped my cheek tenderly, his expression sweet and caring. “I love you dearly.”

“I love you, too, so much.”

He kissed me powerfully, passion and affection ruling the meld. When he broke the kiss, I knew what he needed, what this entire seduction was about. “Now, fuck me,” I commanded surely.

Tom drove forward, cock first, with a plundering thrust deep into me, hard and quick, his back arching to disappear within me to the hilt. The force of his thrust into me pushed another orgasm from my overly sensitive core. His hand covered my mouth before a scream of ecstasy reverberated the room, and Mr. Chang at the restaurant on the corner heard it.  

“That was four,” he whispered into my ear, counting off the number of orgasms he pulled from me.

Then he was relentless, he rocked his hips into me hard, and I wouldn’t let him back down. I encouraged him and urged him on with grasping him as tightly as possible, keeping him anchored to me. It was rough, it was carnal, and it was hot as fuck. I never truly experienced anything like it, one orgasm rolling into the next into the next.

I was good and fucked by the time he roared into completion. He muffled his sound into my neck as he collapsed with exhaustion on top of me. I reveled in it, wanting his solid frame on me, crushing me into the bed with his full weight, being what he needed. I drew long lines along his back with my fingertips as we both caught our breath from the vigorous activity.

Our sweat locked us together, our flesh clinging to one another in the aftermath.

The unmistakable knocking on the wall pulled us out of our haze. “I appreciate that you were trying to be quiet, but the fucking bedframe squeaks and bangs.”

Tom and I dissolved into laughter at our mutual best friend telling us off between a paper-thin wall.

“Kitten, must I remind you that you have a show tomorrow night? Truly, the audience loves when the lead can walk. That was quite a marathon… I had to listen to Best Little Whorehouse in Texas twice.”

At the same time, Tom and I said, “Sorry, Terry!” All three of us were laughing though, and Terry, bless him, was being a really good sport about it.

“Best little climax house in Manhattan,” Terry muttered. “Should’ve left at one!”


End file.
